


Always on my Mind

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, life's little moments are much bigger for the waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on my Mind

Natasha gave Phil a pitying smile as he stepped out of his car to come deal with Tony’s shenanigans, again.

Why him?

What had he done to deserve this?

“You’re the only one who has any hope of controlling him,” Natasha explained softly, though Phil knew he hadn’t spoken out loud.

“Mr. Stark, I’m sure you remember Agent Coulson,” Fury greeted and Coulson stepped forward.

“Hello Mr. Stark,” Coulson greeted and Tony went into his ranting thing that made him almost want to just let Tony ramble without consequences.

But, if having a daughter had taught him anything, it was that he couldn’t do that.

Not that, except for when she had been a toddler, Elizabeth really misbehaved, but he couldn’t let her get away with little things, such as disrespect, without consequences.

And the same would hold true for Tony Stark.

He felt that it was a truly worthy moment for him when he got to threaten to taze Tony.

Truly.

He would have to share this with Clint and Elizabeth.

* * *

Clint laughed as Phil told him his tale of threatening and Tony.

_“That sounds like our first date.”_

“That wasn’t our first date.”

_“I brought you coffee. It was a date.”_

“You were stalking me. Not a date.”

_“Don’t crush our daughter’s feelings. She thinks that it is romantic that I brought you coffee the first day I met you.”_

“Stop telling her such horrible lies. Is she there?”

_“Yeah. Hold on. Baby Girl, Mama wants to talk to you.”_

Phil became confused over the sound of the phone being passed, but he gripped the phone and pressed it to his ear tightly as one word echoed over, soft and tiny.

_“Mama.”_

“She said her first word,” Phil breathed softly, clinging tightly to the phone.

She is six years old. The speech therapist had said it would take time, but that she would learn, eventually.

She is six years old and Phil is hearing his daughter speak for the first time and he thinks his heart is going to explode from filling up with so much emotion.

 _“Did you hear her?”_ Clint asked.

“I heard her,” Phil answered.

_“Good. I was worried for a moment because you were quiet.”_

Phil let out a soft laugh and glanced up to find that Tony had left the premises. “I have to go. Talk to you later hun,” Phil answered and smiled at Clint’s stunned ‘good bye’ before he hung up.

“I won’t say a word, Agent Coulson,” JARVIS stated.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Phil responded softy and decided to go catch up on his _Supernanny._

Tony would be back, if only to avoid being hauled around like a child.

* * *

“And what will happen with Elizabeth, if _both_ Clint and I are busy?” Phil demanded softly from his car.

He was not having this damn argument where JARVIS would record it easily.

 _“I can watch her for a few days,”_ Fury argued.

“No. Absolutely not. What would I use a sniper for in this case anyway? Clint stays here. That was the agreement Director Fury, one that I extracted from you in writing. _Either Agent Clint Barton or Agent Phil Coulson will be assigned the high-risk mission, not both at the same time_. It is a similar contract to ones signed by others who are married within SHIELD and have at least one child,” Phil hissed.

_“What if I said she could come with you?”_

“Are you _mad_? Take my daughter to an unknown object giving off unknown radiation? Only if I were dead,” Phil stated.

 _“Those are your two options, Phil. I need you there and I need Clint as back-up,”_ Fury stated and Phil leaned his head on the steering wheel.

“She’s not allowed to go to Stark Expo, no matter how much she begs. She fancies him, a little,” Phil gave in.

 _“That disturbs me on so many levels,”_ Fury stated.

“Imagine how I felt when she asked me for an Iron Man action figure,” Phil answered and he could practically see Fury’s twitch that, on a lesser man, would be a full body shudder of horror.

“With light up shoes,” Phil added, taking a sort of sick, twisted, pleasure out of disturbing Fury.

He was, after all, the one backing him up into a corner.

 _“I’m not taking her to Stark Expo. Ever,”_ Fury promised.

“It is all I ask. You get to tell Clint,” Phil responded and quickly hung up before heading back inside.

He had to go say good-bye to a strange, strange, friend.

* * *

Natasha looked over as Tony twirled his glass around.

Fury had talked to him, briefly, and Natasha waited.

“So, when you went to that wedding in Canada, was it really a wedding or were you just giving yourself family things so people wouldn’t be suspicious?” he asked.

 _That_ she hadn’t expected.

“No, it was real. My best friend was marrying his lover. They have a six, nearly seven, year old daughter who was all a twitter, at the time, about being flower girl. I think she took greater joy at flinging rose petals _at_ people instead of just strewing them down the aisle like she was supposed to,” Natasha answered, internally smiling over the wedding.

Clint had been handsome in his tux and the skipping Elizabeth had been adorable.

Phil being the “bride” was hilarious, but Phil explained that he was proposed to, so it was only fitting.

She knew he had done it so Elizabeth could be flower girl, even if Phil was wearing a white tux instead of the black Clint had used.

The reception had been humorous, with Clint smashing the cake into Phil’s face, only to have Phil return the favor almost gleefully.

“That’s good. I’d hate to have to imagine what you would have done instead if that was a lie,” Tony answered and walked off.

Natasha decided that he was tired or getting sick.

It was the only thing she could think of that would explain him being _nice_ to her.

**Author's Note:**

> On the official Stark Expo website (yes, there is one and, yes, it is still up), the date for the first day of the Stark Expo is May 7, 2010. (In the 'Message from Tony Stark' letter thing on the site.)
> 
> Elizabeth turned six during the course of the first Iron Man movie, as she was five at the start.
> 
> In 2010, the Formula One race the Monaco Grand Prix was on May 16th.
> 
> I figure the rest of the movie happens pretty quickly after, meaning Thor probably takes place in late May/early June, along with the very end of Iron Man 2 when Fury calls Tony in to talk to him.


End file.
